1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to door assemblies, and methods of constructing same, and more specifically to door assemblies which include a door mounted in an opening in a wall panel wherein the wall panel completely surrounds the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain applications require that a relatively small door be installed in a wall panel, using concealed, tamper-proof hinges. For example, such a door is required in the wall panel of an elevator car for concealing controls to be used only by authorized personnel. A key-operated lock is utilized to prevent unauthorized entry. Such a door may also be used to conceal a telephone in an elevator car, which may be used during an emergency to summon help. Since the door must open outwardly into the car, butt-type hinges cannot be used, as the pins would be accessible and subject to tampering.
In the prior art, these doors are usually mounted via special expandable hinges which are concealed when the door is closed. These special expandable hinges require very little space between the door and adjacent wall panel, presenting a pleasing appearance, as the door blends smoothly with the associated wall panel. These special hinges require hinge elements to be routed into one vertical door edge, and cooperative hinge elements to be routed into the facing edge of the wall panel. Pins then interlock the cooperative hinge elements mounted on the door and wall panel. These special hinges are relatively costly to purchase and install. They are subject to wear, which results in sagging of the door. They are concealed and tamper-proof while the door is closed, but the pins may be removed when the door is open. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved door assembly, and method of constructing same, which overcome the hereinbefore mentioned disadvantages, while retaining the concealment and tamper-proof features of the mounting hardware provided by specially constructed prior art hinges.